


Poor Archie

by nsam85



Series: Archie's Lessons [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Archie and Kevin get off on their trek in the woods to safety
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller
Series: Archie's Lessons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Poor Archie

**Author's Note:**

> End of the "Archie's Lessons" series.
> 
> No Jug or Juaquin in my stories. I"m sorry.

Poor Archie…he looked so tired and wretched. With that ball cap on I could barely make out any of his ginger hair. But the sweat running down his back made me certain the red color would appear a dark brown. I was tired myself. But we had to keep moving in order to get out of the area undetected. Still, I let my eyes lower down his body till his fine ass came into view. Surely my cum would be absorbed into his system by now…shouldn’t he need another dose…only to keep him strong of course! Archie paused and glanced back at me, apparently waiting for me to say respond. Instead I ran straight into him, not paying his upper body any attention.

“Whoa.” He gave a weary chuckle.

“Sorry.” I gave a guilty grin …or tried to.

He leaned in and kissed me hard. Shocked, I let out a little moan at the sudden intrusion of his tongue. We’d been on the move for a couple of hours and I decided it was time to…not rest…but slow our progress into the unknown of where we were headed. I felt a tug below and he had unzipped me. Archie was still just wearing his gym shorts. Those shorts were sporting a large tent. Instinctively, I reached down and easily pulled the elastic band down. His uncut cock sprung free, the foreskin rolling back from the head for once. I guess this being the third time today it was used to the act. But I was too tired to go at it all the way.

“Just jerk me off.” We said at the exact same time.

We pulled apart and laughed. It seemed the ginger had been thinking along the same lines as myself. Then we rushed forward again, our hands and mouths working overtime. His sweaty hand was already pumping my seven inches faster than he had at any time previously in the day. I could feel my sweaty nut sac bunching closer to my body. My hand was trying to keep up the same speed, but I was just having too much fun tugging at his foreskin. Below, my nuts tingled and I shuddered. His open mouth against mine morphed into a smile as I came all over his pumping hand. Giving a last shaky breath, I pulled back.

“Gotta keep up your energy.” He said slyly, raising his hand up to my lips.

I didn’t hesitate and just licked my spunk off his hand as if I was starving. Our eyes were locked, and his face turned red. Giving a last couple of licks I smirked at him. He staggered forward, pushing my hand away from his pulsing cock. His crotch came in contact with me. Rutting his cock against my jean clad thigh, his mouth huffed at my ear. A breathy “Kev.” Came just as he jerked violently, a bit a warmth seeping into my jeans. I moaned, loving the tongue he shoved in my ear. After a couple of moments, he stumbled back. Looking down, I noticed three wet areas in close proximity on my jeans. Grinning triumphantly, he tucked his dick away. Shifting my gaze down again, I realized my soft cock was still poking through my zipper

“Let me put that away for you.” Archie dropped to his knees and used his lips to push my cock away as best he could, then tilted his head to the side and l licked and sucked the soaked cum out of my jeans. 

“That’s hot.” I muttered, watching him get to his feet.

He leaned in and pecked me on the lips, nothing sexual. “So where are we headed?” he looked around.

“Uh…” I said, deciding I might like Archie much more than just a fuck buddy, “some place…”

“What’s this “some place” supposed to be like?” Archie asked, reaching out and holding my hand.

“All I know is that I’m suppose to contact some guy named “Scratch”.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first hint of who they're planning to team up with...  
> Start of the new series will be up in about a week. 
> 
> NO JUGHEAD !!No Juanquin either. Don't ask for them to be put in, please.


End file.
